Dragon Lord in Chicago
by Rio Skyron
Summary: When Valtrith appears it Chicago Bykir must pursue him especially when he seeks an alliance with Nicodemus. Bykir must team up with Harry Dresden and crew, or both worlds may be doomed. (Overdramatic much?)
1. Chapter 1: Enter Bykir

**Man will I have way too many ideas for crossovers in my head. I still have a billion more. Now this one I decided while in the middle of reading Dresden files when I realized how similar Nicodemus and Valtrith were as well as Harry Dresden and the Hero of Lore. Who is once again going to be named Bykir. My friend is right I have an unhealthy obsession with the name Rio. Anyway, another reason is that I got into Dresden files after being told that I would like it since I'm a Dragonfable fan. Oh and unlike any other dragonfable crossovers I'm writing/planning, this one is being told mostly from Harry Dresden's perspective. But since I'm more of third person writer, I will shift perspectives at times. Also the start will take place in Death Masks, so spoiler alert.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonfable or Dresden Files. Dragonfable is owned by Artix Entertainment and Dresden Files by Jim Butcher**

Chapter 1: Enter Bykir

Harry Dresden was already having a bad enough day with the coming duel with Ortega, the hit men, finding the shroud of Turin, a corpse with no head or hands, and Susan showing up with another guy. But then that fallen demon Ursiel had to show up, psychically smash him and he had to be saved by all three knights of the cross. And if that wasn't crazy enough, right after Ursiel those hooded guys with weird scythes showed up, grabbed the coin, then they had to fight Ursiel again and were saved by some kid who was also a powerful magical warrior from the mythical world of Lore and his pet mini dragon. While Harry Dresden processes this the narrator decides to take the reader back a bit to explain things. Ursiel was fighting Shiro of the the Knights of the Cross while Sanya was injured and Harry was recovering from the Soul gaze. When Urseil snarled "Stupid Preacher. Time to die like the Egyptian did." Shiro with a sad expression on his face said "So be it." Ursiel drove Shiro into the ground, when Michael came down and cut his head off. Shiro managed to get up and head over to Michael. He put his hand on his shoulder and said "It had to be done." After Harry and Michael exchanged quite a few words Harry asked, "What was that thing?" "He wasn't a thing Harry," Michael responded. Then Ursiel became the man Harry saw in the Soul gaze. "That's it the weirdness scale has just gone way up," said Harry as he went to pick up the coin before it melted like the man, but Shiro stopped him, "No." But before anyone else could react, a hooded figure appeared and knocked both of them aside. He was carrying a weird scythe in on hand and conjuring dark magic in the other hand which he used to levitate the coin. "The Elder one will be very interested in this artifact." It said before walking off. "Hey!" Michael shouted while pointing Amarachiuss at the hooded figure. The hooded figure stopped for a moment and just said, "Deal with them." Then continued walking as more hooded figures appeared. Four of them one seemed to be a women, one smelled dead, one had barely visible pointy ears, one had was a brute. "Are you kidding me?!" Harry shouted. Harry was luckily recovered from the psychic assault but Shiro and Sanya were still worn out. The female figure rushed at Michael who deflected her strike the giving an opening for the brute to come but Harry was prepared for that. He pointed his blasting Rod at the Brute and shouted "Fuego!" releasing a blast of fire. It hurt the Brute but not enough. The Pointy eared one looked at Dresden and said, "So Magic exists in this world as well." He then conjured up a skeleton with a sword, and that's when Harry realized these people were necromancers. The skeleton ran at shiro while the female ran at Michael, the dead smelling one ran at Sanya, and the brute ran at Dresden, The skeleton was then cut down by a mysterious figure who appeared out of nowhere. Now Dresden was able to notice things about the figure. He had blue hair, blue eyes, he was wearing red armor with spikes, a glowing yellow cape, and was wielding a glowing yellow sword. Also he looked about 15 years old. The figure than turned around and fired several blasts of energy from his hand that completely took down the hooded figure that smelled dead. Harry was somewhat relieved that the said figure actuall was a zombie. He wouldn't want a kid like that at the mercy of the White Council. Harry prepared himself for the brute but noticed the brute turned towards the new arrival. "YOU!" it shouted. "Me," responded the kid. The brute ran towards the kid completely forgetting about Harry allowing him to unleash another blast of fire at him. Which gave the kid an opening to deliver a deadly blow to the brute. That just left the women and the pointy eared one. Michael was just parrying the women's blows which suggested that he didn't want to hurt her. The kid able to pick up on this said, "Trust me you won't be able to help her," he said. Michael looked into the kids eyes and saw he was speaking from experience. Michael then cut the womens head off. Harry and Michael took the fact that Amorrachiuss didn't shatter as a good sign. Bykir then leapt at the pointy eared one and sliced through him and he (the elf) died. "Now we need to stop the leader!" shouted the kid. Michael and Harry decided not to argue and followed him while Michael beckoned to Sanya and Shiro. They found the cultist who was about to cross the street when the kid through a dagger at the coin. The cultist dropped the coin turned towards the kid and shouted, "YOU!" The kid just responded, "We've been through this. Harry was starting to like this kid. The hooded figure wondered aloud, "Hm I wonder what would happen if I touched the coin." The figure then picked it up and screamed in pain as it transformed into Ursiel. Michael and Harry prepared for battle but the kid just held up a hand for them to stay back. The kid then clutched his amulet and shouted "BOLT!" then a beam of light appeared out of the amulet which turned into – Harry had to rub his eyes to make sure and Shiro had to put on his glasses – a mini dragon. "Yo what we fighting," the dragon said. It had black scales, blue eyes, and its weins were blue on the inner part as were its spines. Bykir pointed to Ursiel. "Oh," the Dragon said. The dragon the went crazy on Ursiel and actually managed to hurt it. The Kid let out a scream as he slashed Ursiel. The Dragon Blasted out a beam of energy from his mouth while the kid blasted Ursiel with more energy blasts from his hand like the ones he used on the hooded figure. Ursiel swiped at the kid and sent him flying which he retaliated by hitting Ursiel with a strike that appeared to drain his energy. Bolt rammed his head into Ursiel temporarily stunning him. "Now!" shouted Bolt. The kid raised his blade and something Harry had never seen before happened. A women made of pure light appeared and blasted Ursiel with a beam of pure light. Ursiel lay dead and the coin appeared once again. Micheal quickly gathered the coin in the napkin. The kid sat down. "Okay now that that's over, hello I'm Bykir, and this is my companion Bolt. Now where the heck am I?" Harry Dresden sighed. "I'm Harry Dresden and you are in Chicago." The kid laughed, "I knew I wasn't on Lore anymore but I didn't realize I was on Terra." Dresden froze at that. "Did you just say you're from Lore?" he asked. "Yeah?" asked the kid. "But that place is a myth, but then again I suppose it does explain your large amount of power." Michael sighed and said, "Harry come with me to the church, we need to talk," then he stared at the kid and said, "and we should bring him too."

 **Okay so that was the first chapter, and I kinda went half assed on the Ursiel fight. I'm ashamed of myself. Anyway in case if anyone didn't know Bykir was using the Doom Knight Class, the Sun God Cape, and the Blade of Destiny. Because my DF character is a master of Light and Darkness. I ended up making up Bykir's age because we never know what age we are in Dragonfable. If you have any feedback or questions leave a review.**


	2. Chapter 2: Who is this Jesus Guy?

**Well after my lazy attempt at the Ursiel fight last chapter Time for another chapter Time for some more adventures of Harry Dresden and Bykir. Man was I lazy in that fight. I stand by the fact that Bykir could have handled Ursiel single handedly, but it should not have been one sided. Seriously! What was wrong with me! Ursiel just stood there and took the hits! And then I realized he needed to hit back.** **And by then I was already preparing Bykir's finishing move. I'm not sure whether I was having a migraine, I was tired, or if I'm just a lazy sack of crap. I'm actually surprised I haven't already gotten angry reviews of how I half-assed that fight. Even I know the fight was done wrong! And I'm the one who wrote it. I'm just a lazy sack of crap.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Dresden Files or Dragonfable. If I did I wouldn't have to be dealing with College BS.**

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 2: Who is this Jesus guy

Harry followed Michael's pickup truck in his blue beetle. Bykir and Shiro road with harry while Sanya road with Michael. Shiro explained what was going on with the Fallen and the Denarians. Bykir meanwhile explained what he was doing in Chicago. Apparently one of Lores most dangerous foes, Baron Jaysun Valtrith, had come to Chicago for reasons unknown other than looking for evil artifacts. Those hooded figures were his cultists. Which would explain why the lead one took the coin. Apparently Valtrith fed off of Evil Energy and Negative Energy. He was literally Evil incarnate. As they finished talking they arrived at Saint Mary of the Angel's Catholic church where they were greeted by Father Forthill. "Success?" he asked Michael. "In part." Michael replied and added, "and only barely, we would have failed if it weren't for this fellow," he gestured toward Bykir at the last part. "Now we need to put this coin in a casket and splint an arm." Forthill winced and accepted the cloth carefully. "Right away. Good evening Mr. Dresden. Come in all of you." Bykir, Harry and Sanya sat in a storage room while Michael called his wife and Shiro got food and drink. Bykir took a sip of some sort of Blue colored potion. Dresden was easily able to recognize a potion being a wizard but he's never seen that one so he asked what it was. "It's a potion to restore my Mana. I had burned a lot of Mana against Valtrith's Cultists and that even more against that Ursiel guy. This will restore it." Later Sanya and Dresden were having their religion discussion which the narrator is too much of a lazy sack of crap to go in to. After Shiro brought the sandwiches and Sanya left, Bykir decided to bring up the question that was on his mind. "So who is this Jesus guy?" Everybody proceeded to stare at him. "Why do I suddenly feel like I asked the stupidest question on Terra?" Harry just could not stop laughing. Even Shiro cracked a smile. "I'm serious here," said Bykir. "Well it's hard to explain," said Harry. Shiro then turned to Harry and said "You are looking for the shroud." "Hey don't change the subject!" shouted Bykir. "That's confidential," Harry said further annoying Bykir. "If you say so," replied Shiro. Bykir just gave up at this point. "Why?" he asked. "Why what?" Harry responded. "Why are you looking for it?" Shiro asked. "If I am – and I'm not saying that I am – I'm doing it because I've been hired to look for it," Harry responded. Then they had that short conversation about money that the narrator is still too much of a lazy sack of crap to write, Michael came back from his call with Charity. "Charity wasn't happy?" Harry asked. Michael shook his head. "She's worried. And a bit anxious after I told her of our other situation," he said glancing at Bykir when he said the second part. It had been decided that during Bykir's time in Chicago he would be staying with the Carpenters. No matter how powerful he was or how much of a bad ass he was, Harry could not in good conscience leave a kid on his own to fend for himself. Especially considering that Lore had an entirely different currency. Then there was a huge argument between Harry and Michael that once again the narrator is too much of a lazy sack of crap to go into.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Now Harry Dresden was speaking with the Archive to talk about his coming duel with Ortega. A lot of stuff happened before that that the narrator is too much of a lazy sack of crap to talk about. "Wait with the car," She said. "Come fetch me in ten minutes." Kincaid frowned at them both and said, "You sure?" "Quite," The Archive replied. Ten minutes I want to head back before rush hour begins." Kincaid complied. Dresden lit a couple of candles while the Archive sat down. "So uh what's your name?" Harry asked. "The Archive," she replied. "Yeah I got that part." Then after a bunch of stuff the narrator is too much of a lazy sack of crap to get into then, Harry began calling the Archive Ivy and being told stuff about the duel and about Ivy herself, Harry realizing that it's almost been 10 minutes decided to ask the biggest question on his mind. "What do you know of a boy named Bykir?" he asked. Harry swore Ivy's eyes widened. "You mean the young warrior from Lore?" She askd. "So Lore is a real place," said Harry. "As real as you and me," Ivy said. "I know a lot about Bykir for when he came to this world he brought his journal. He is a lot like you." Harry got very intrigued. "How so?" he asked. "He works for money…. Sorta….. He fights evil, is a hero, a master in the use of magic, a powerful force to be reckoned with, goes around helping people. And, he is constantly haunted by those he failed to save." Harry suddenly thought of Susan. "One in particular haunts him above all others and is his driving force hunting down Valtrith. A young woman, an inn keeper named Serenity. Bykir blames himself for Serenity's death. He feels if he had just been stronger he might have prevented it." Harry nodded understanding how he felt. "What about Valtrith?" He asked. "Baron Jaysun Valtrith was the most powerful warrior of Clan Valtrith on Lore. But he devoured the souls of his entire family to gain even more power. His cloak of Darkness became too much for him so he was absorbed until his cultists brought him back centuries later using artifacts from many of Bykir's greatest enemies. Bykir had fought him again and again, thinking he destroyed him until he came back again with the power of the shell of the egg that hatched the world destroyer, the scrap of the cloak of the mysterious stranger, the previous Elder One, and the soul of Serenity, who would later be revealed to be Dyana Valtrith, his own sister and his last living relative. With the power of the Elder One he now commands the Ancient Doom spirits." "What are those exactly?" Harry asked. "I believe the kids these days would refer to them as the Denarians on Crack." Harry had one more question. "Just what is Lore?" Ivy thought about it for a moment. "As you know there are too major worlds, the mortal world and the never never. Lore is the third world but not outside. It is more of a middle ground. Lore is basically a combination of the mortal world and the Never Never. Magic is at the core of Lore and is powered by Mana, which flows through everything. Sort of like the Force from Star Wars." At that point it had been 10 minutes and Ivy started fauning over Mister and had to leave. Harry decided to Father Vincent and then call Michael about being his second for the duel. When he called Michael he got a woman's voice that he thought was Charity but was actually, "Molly?" he asked. "Wow you sound all grown up." "Yeah the Breast fairy came to visit and everything. So did you want to talk to mom?" "Um is your dad around?" Harry asked. "So you don't want to talk to mom, Check," Molly replied. "Dad's working on the addition I'll go get him." In the background Harry heard a lot of noises, the most notable of which was the sound of Charity screaming, "YOU WILL TAKE OFF THAT ARMOR AND WEAR REGULAR CLOTHES AND YOU WILL LIKE IT!" Then the sound of Bykir screaming "NO!" Then a bunch of other noises happened and then Charity grabbed the phone. When Harry brought up that he wanted to speak to Michael she groaned. "I suppose it was inevitable, Naturally if a situation so dangerous to require all three Knights and some kid from another world who keeps asking who Jesus is, you come crawling out of whatever hole you live in." And then Harry and Charity began to argue until Molly picked up the phone to say Michael wasn't there and Charity agreed to deliver a message to Michael before they both hung up.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After several incidents of Harry Dresden going for the shroud on a boat only for it to be blown up and his duster stolen, then he got a couple calls and a visit from his ex-girlfriend Susan Rodriguez, who he forgot to mention Bykir too, partly because he was spooked about how the Denarian that attacked the boat somehow knew of Bykir, Harry decided he needed rest. Harry began to have weird dreams. He was thinking it would be the usual kind. Instead he was in a world he didn't recognize. But the people he did recognize. The first scene he saw the cultists from before. He saw them gathered around a circle with a bunch of items. The leader said, "The war was a success, with the distraction in Falconreach, we've been able to achieve our true goal, gathering artifacts from some the most evil villains Lore has ever seen. Using these artifacts we will summon the ultimate villain!" The Lead Cultist raised his scythe, and he spoke as each of the artifacts were raised a piece of armor that looked similar to what Bykir wore, "One with the devotion to darkness of Sepulchure," a burnt pupped was raised, "The Ruthlessness of Xan," a mask was rose, "The necromantic powers of Sek Duat," an icicle rose, "The Cold Capability of the Ice Dragon Aisha," a purple crystal and a skeletal hand rose, "The tenacity of the Necromantress and her brother," and finally a pendant rose, "and the daring of Yalla, where they failed, our new master will succeed, there shall be nothing he cannot conquer, nothing he cannot defeat. Now my dark brothers and sisters, join now so our new master can rise!" The cultists then begin chanting as the artifacts fused together and transformed into a figure, with black skin (not as in African American in case if anyone was wondering, as in it was literally black as the darkness) white hair red eyes with black replacing the whites, some very creepy looking armor as well as some elf ears. But there were 2 things in particular that stuck out for Harry. Those were the partial mask that looked like the one worn by Jason Vorhees from Friday the 13th, and the violet claw on his left hand that matched the violet cloak he war that he swore they were the same thing. The cloak had snakes, a miniature dragon, a wing, and a scythe protruding from it. Something told Harry that this cloak was the cloak of Darkness the Archive mentioned. Which meant that this being whom the cultists called the Ultimate Villain was Valtrith, Bykir's enemy. "The Baron has come!" shouted the High Cultist. "The Baron!" The other Cultists shouted. "Baron Jaysun Valtrith, the ultimate villain, who shall bring death and destruction to all of Lore!" The High Culitist shouted. "Show me the way to my enemy Cultist, I must test their powers to lay my path for conquering this world," declared Valtrith. The Cultists then proceeded to shout in unison "To Falconreach!" The scene then changed, one knight was laying on the ground dead, another was on his knees. There was another without a helmet that had a sword similar to what Bykir used. Bykir was the only one standing, he was breathing heavily as he was face to face with Valtrith. Valtrith grinned behind his mask and said, "A worthy opponent. I shall enjoy breaking you and all you protect." And with that he vanished into the shadows letting out the echo of an evil laugh. "Who…. who was that?" Bykir asked. "I don't know," said the knight with the similar blade," but I doubt we've seen the last of him." The scene changed once again. Bykir was talking to red-haired woman with a scar on her face. "…Now, though, Valtrith and his minions require our attention." "I've face them before, Valtrith as well, it really shouldn't be a problem," said Bykir. The woman, whose name was Symone according to some voice in the dream, said "Do you even know who Valtrith is? WHAT he is?" "Some bad guy, I've taken down a few," Bykir replied. "Valtrith was summoned into being with the essense of those enemies. The legendary Sepulchure, the Insane Pyromancer, the Necromantress and her fiend, the essences of ancient enemies and new. Enemies even beyond your score card," Symone replied. "All enemies that have been defeated though," Bykir retorted. "And the cult took what was best of them. Combined it and created the DNA of the Ultimate Villain. If you think that your little skirmish with Valtrith at the end of the Cultist invasion was anything more then him testing your strength, then you're an even bigger fool than I thought." Symone replied. "Hey now…" said Bykir. "Do you really think that these weak scouts are his true force?" Symone added, "He's already building a castle in Doomwood. He's building an army as we speak. Soon, he'll have enough minions to overrun anything in his path to power." "I stand in that path," Bykir declared. "And what's to stop him from knocking you over?" asked Symone. "If he does, I'll get back up," Bykir declared. The scene changed once again. Bykir and Symone were in a castle facing Valtrith. Symone lunged at Valtrith and slashed through him with her blade then turned a shot a shadowy blast from her gun. Bykir lunged at Valtrith and shouted, "Blood Rite!" He cut through Valtrith with a combination of Dark and Light energy. "NO!" shouted Valtrith. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" he screamed as he melted leaving only his mask and a pool of blood. The scene changed once again, Bykir was with three women, one of which was holding a blue furry thing that looked adorable as the high cultist Zealot approached. "Sisters, Chilly, stay back! I'll handle this. "Well Doomknight, your skills are impressive," Zealot declared, "but it's time I deal with you myself." With that Bykir and Zealot did battle. They clashed again and again, until Bykir was victorious and Zealot's hood fell back revealing Valtrith's face on the side of his face. "What the…?" said Bykir, but then a sudden look of realization fell on him and he shouted "YOU!" "This is not ever yet," declared Valtrith, " I will be back!" "But why," asked Bykir, "Why are you doing this?" "Because," said Valtrith, "Why not?" At that point Harry's alarm clock went off. He left a message for Michael and Murphy then went left for Michael's house.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Harry arrived at the Carpenter's house, but nobody appeared to be home. He thought about leaving a note for Michael as he really needed a second when he heard a noise that spooked him. He scrambled to the treehouse so he could get a better look at the roof, considering he had been three different try to kill him recently. Four if you count Valtrith's cultists. He shuddered remembering his dream last night. When he got to the treehouse he saw the rooftop was empty. Then he heard two pairs of footsteps. He heard leather and armor scrape against the ladder when he saw Molly. "It's only Harry," she said. "Oh thank heavens," called Bykir's voice, "I thought there was a Sneevil there." Molly scrambled the rest of the way into the treehouse and Bykir followed her. "The last time I came into one of these places, I was going to requesting the services of the King of Sneevils to help fight an army of killer robots. In return I was to give them a lot of boxes. Luckily there was a warehouse full of them." Harry and Molly stared at Bykir. "What, Sneevils love boxes more than anything." Molly turned to Harry, "So you lurk in treehouses a lot, Mister Dresden?" "I'm looking for your dad," he replied. "I don't want to tell you how to investigate stuff, but generally, you won't find him in tree houses," she responded. "Charity has taken everyone out on errands. I would have gone, but Charity didn't want me going around in public in my armor. In Lore I'd go wherever I wanted in my armor," Bykir added, "She should be back soon, or so Molly says." Harry grunted in pain. When Molly asked what was wrong he showed the handcuff on his arm when suddenly Bykir's eyes suddenly glowed red and he grabbed his blade with one hand and his forehead with the other. Harry reached for his blasting rod when his eyes went back to normal and he relaxed and said, "The Rose is not here." What Harry didn't know was that seeing the handcuff gave Bykir a PTSD flashback of his battle against a group from Lore called the Rose, who wished to end all magic. Specifically he was remembering his battles against the faction led by General Akanthus. Now the Rose was mostly a moral grey area type group and Bykir had met several Rose members that he actually kinda liked, such as Magus Hansa, Raven, Sam, Magus Neron, the Beast master, heck even the Arch Magus Jaania was a somewhat decent person to the point where after he had broken into her tower and beat up her troops, she just responded with "You realize the front door was open right?" And they were all with the Rose because they truly believe Magic was the root of all evil, and they respected Bykir as they saw him as more of a victim than a culprit. But General Akanthus was a monster. He just enjoyed causing magical creatures to suffer. One of the methods he used was enchanted handcuffs to restrict their power and mind control them. Those are what the handcuffs reminded Bykir of. When he had fought the in the Dragon-Rose War, the Rose finished by burning down a Clawkin trib village. What's worse is that Bykir had been shown what would have happened if he had failed. And he had seen how the prisoners of Espina Rosa were treated. Those two events are what were trigged for Bykir. Back to Dresden's perspective he put the rod down. Meanwhile Molly got a bunch of cuff keys and started talking to Harry about Susan which Bykir felt awkward listening in. Then Bykir decided to ask about the prophecy that made Michael want Harry to stay out of the shroud business. When Harry told him about the second half that was kept from Michael Bykir screamed, "I KNEW IT!" Harry looked surprised. "Oh and don't worry about the first part. In my experience, prophecies tend to have double meanings." At that point a minivan pulled in and Bykir added, "Oh I gotta ask as this has been killing me," he said as he went toward the sound, "Who is this Jesus guy I keep hearing about?" He, Molly, and Harry proceeded to head to Charity's minivan which just pulled in.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **Well now that took longer than expected, probably because I'm a lazy sack of crap. I might just make a counter for every time I use the phrase. And I still haven't gotten a backlash for half-assing the Ursiel fight last chapter. Anyway I intend to have more of Harry Dresden having dreams of Bykir's life. And the next chapter Bykir will meet Nicodemus. Anyway please leave a review telling me what you think and not some random letter. I would appreciate the feedback. Or if there is even something you want to see let me know, I might take your suggestion.**


	3. Chapter 3: Dragon Rage

**Well I still have no feedback reviews, just a spam review and a troll review. I keep waiting so long between posting chapters and starting the chapters so I hope I get some feedback review. But none ever comes. Even constructive criticism will do. Otherwise how am I supposed to know how good of a job I'm doing? Instead I get a spam review and a troll review that doesn't even make sense and has nothing to do with the quality of this fic. Seriously, at least if somebody said this is the worst fic that person would be telling me what they thought of the fic. That troll review basically telling me to stop publishing tells me nothing. Seriously I may have given Burst crap for writing hate reviews on my Digimon Data Squad 02: Rise of the Demon Lords fics, but at least he was telling me what he thought of it. Of course that fic is on a hiatus, and now I'm just going on a tangent….. This rant is brought to you by Artix Entertainment mugs. Great for drinking coffee with. I don't know I'm just talking out my ass. Let's just get on with the story.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonfable or Dresden Files, they belong to Artix Entertainment and Jim Butcher respectively. WHICH IS WHY I CHALLENGE THEM TO A DUEL!**

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 3: Dragon Rage

Charity got out of the minivan and frowned at Harry and Molly, but just sighed at Bykir, still in his armor. Molly just opened the car door while Bykir stared at the mechanism wondering how it worked. "Mister Dresden, lend a hand," said Charity. Harry said something about wanting to find Michael as Charity just handed him a pack of coke. Bykir helped carry of jug of milk. Harry just stared at him until he said, "I live here right now so I'm going to help with stuff." They carried the stuff into the house into as Amanda said Harry can be called Bill and Shiro carried the baby seat holding baby Harry. After which Harry was wondering where Michael was and learned he was in St. Louis. When Harry said he needed him to be a second for his duel against Archduke Paolo Ortega of the Red Court Bykir spoke up, "Wait, you need a second for a duel against a badass vampire and you didn't think to ask me?" Harry stared at Bykir then face palmed. Shiro chuckled, "I'll direct Bykir on how the accords work. Now just tell him where the meeting with the emissary is." Harry handed Bykir a card, "I was just told to have my Second call this number." Bykir looked at the card and said, "luckily I know how to use a phone." Bykir then went to make the call.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

(Bykir's pov)

Bykir dialed the number on the card on the Carpenters phone. Luckily he knew how to use a phone and luckily this time he won't end up in a different time period like that one time with Doctor When. When he dialed a man picked up, "This is Kincaid," he said. "Hello I'm calling about being a second to Harry Dresden in his duel with Ortega," said Bykir. The man called Kincaid said, "Alright just give me your name." "My name is Bykir," Bykir added. Bykir head silence until Kincaid said, "The new player in town huh?" "How do you know about that?" Bykir asked. "I'm working for the Archive, everything that's written down is stored into her brain, including the stuff in your journal." Bykir stared, "I really hope I didn't give her a headache when came to Terra. That is a crap load of info to be stored into one head." Kincaid actually snickered over the phone. "Don't worry, anyway now for the meeting place," Kincaid told Bykir the meeting place and he wrote it down, "meet there tonight at eight." "Got it," Bykir said. He went to go tell Harry.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

(Harry's Pov)

Bykir gave the address to Harry who knew the place and they both needed time to prepare so Harry told him he'd pick him up at the house at seven. After going home and speaking with Murphy about something that the narrator is too much of a lazy sack of crap to go into, He called Susan after realizing he had a message from her. "So how did things go?" she asked. "Okay I guess," Harry responded, "I got a second." "Michael?" she asked. "No, he's a newcomer in town, his name is Bykir." After talking about getting into Marcone's gala by going with her Harry said, "I'm in I have to meet the Reds at McAnally's at eight. And I seriously think we should bring Bykir, I'd like his assistance if things go south." Susan sighed, "Okay this Bykir may come with us, maybe he could be a bodyguard. Well I'll see you and Bykir at eight-thirty I guess. "Thanks," Harry responded before hanging up.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Harry pulled up the Blue Beetle at the Carpenter's and honked the horn to signal Bykir. Bykir came out as Shiro sent him off with a pat on the back. Bykir got in next to Harry and they drove off. "So what is the method of combat for the duel?" he asked. "I'm going for energy, if he won't accept that I'm going for will," Harry responded. Bykir nodded and clutched his amulet. "Say what's with that amulet?" Harry asked. Bykir smiled, "This is my Dragon Amulet. It's a symbol of the bond a Dragonlord shares with their Dragon partner. Plus if I use it a certain way, then I can bring out one heck of a surprise." At the last line, Bykir grinned. From the sound of it Harry had a feeling he didn't want to be on the receiving end of said surprise. They then arrived at McAnally's and they walked in. Mac sat at the bar and nodded to their left. They noted the sign that said Accorded Neutral Territory. Mac then drew a shot gun out and put it on top of the bar and said "Got it?" "No problem," Harry said. "Good," Mac said. Harry went to the Bar and got a beer. Mac nodded towards Bykir as if asking what kind of person he was. "Lorian," Harry said. Mac grunted and pulled a strange bottle of purple liquid that Harry had never recognized, but Bykir did. "This place has Moglinberry Juice?" he asked surprised. Bykir sat down and drank some. After a bit of Drinking Kincaid walked in. He nodded at Mac and said "All set?" "Ungh," Mac replied. Kincaid checked everywhere for bombs then sat down and pulled out his gun and put it on the bar. "Hi," said Harry towards him, "So where's Ivy?" "Past her bed time," replied Kincaid, "I'm her proxy." "Oh," said Harry, "She has a bedtime?" Kincaid check his watch, "She believes in an early bedtime for children." "I'm just gonna go off on a limb and say that Ivy is the Archive you mentioned," said Bykir. "Yep," replied Kincaid. "Cool," said Bykir. "Where's Ortega," asked Harry. "He was parking out front," said Kincaid. At that point Paolo Ortega walked in. Harry notice Bykir looking at Ortega as if he was studying him or sizing him up. Ortega bowed slighty towards Mac, then he turned towards Bykir and looked almost annoyed. Harry wasn't sure what he was really annoyed about, that harry decided to bring a kid as a second or that said kid was looking at Ortega with a casual and almost bored expression on his face. "Do you know who I am boy?" he asked Bykir. "I hope you're not Ortega," said Bykir. Ortega started to smile at this, "I am indeed Paolo Ortega, Archduke of the Red court? Why are you terrified of me?" he asked. "No it's just that after all I heard about you, I was expecting a super badass vampire who might actually intimidate me," Bykir closed his eyes and opened them as they glowed red, "Unfortunately I was completely disappointed at what a complete let down you turned out be," he said grinning. Mac and Kincaid actually snickered at that for a moment as the glow faded from Bykir's eyes. Harry noticed Ortega clench his fists so hard he swore he saw blood. Kincaid asked, "So where is your second?" Ortega calmed himself down and said, "Primping." In the middle of the word a White Court vampire Harry knew as Thomas Raith walked in. Harry and Thomas began to have some banter when Thomas gestured toward Bykir and said, "So who's your…." He began to ask but then his face turned white. "Huh, that's weird," said Bykir. "What is?" Harry asked. "Well," said Bykir, "This poser," he said gesturing toward Ortega not helping Ortega's mood, "doesn't seem to know what I am," "However you're old friend here," he said gesturing toward Thomas, "Seems to already know." Thomas's only response was, " _They're real_." Bykir took another swig of Moglinberry juice. "Gentlemen," Kincaid said, getting impatient as much as he was enjoying Bykir's antics, "Shall we begin." Ortega and Harry nodded. Kincaid introduced everyone only neglecting to mention that Bykir was from Lore, do to his enjoying Ortega underestimate Bykir. Bykir and Thomas sat at the Corner table while Harry and Ortega sat at the bar. After which Harry and Ortega had a conversation which the author is too much of a lazy sack of crap to get into most of it, "So be it I will kill you Wizard," said Ortega. As he got up to leave Harry said, "Don't underestimate Bykir." Ortega laughed, "He's a child who thinks he's big stuff." Harry laughed now, "You have no clue what he's capable of. Even I don't know what he is fully capable of." At that Ortega looked fearful for a moment, and what Harry didn't know was that Ortega was remembering the ominous red glow in Bykir's eyes. It reminded him of stories he would hear as a child of the Doom Knights of a world called Lore. But Lore was just a myth…. Right? These thoughts bothered Ortega as he sat. Harry decided to wait outside. He didn't have to wait long. Kincaid came outside and just left, Ortega came next and said stuff about this war being Harry's own making. Then Thomas came out and said stuff about a pro hitter following him whom he intoduced to his sisters and something about him being Ortega's second being his father's idea of a joke. "So where'd you meet the Lorian?" Asked Thomas. "How did you know he was from Lore?" asked Harry. "Well I heard stories about them from my Sisters. They are my courts boogeymen. Aside from the fact he matched a description of Lorians he also lacks any sort of Sexual energy." Harry grinned, "Ever think that maybe it's because he's straight." Thomas looked serious. "Sexual preference has nothing to do with it. All beings give off a sexual energy. I can even sense yours. But Lorians have none. Since they have no sexual energies, the White Court has no power whatsoever over them. Plus I've heard there are beings on Lore who make the Fae tremble in fear." Harry shuddered for a moment and was very grateful Bykir was on his side. After a short bit about the nature of the duel needing to come from Bykir and about enforcing a fair fight, Bykir showed up and Thomas grinned at him. "Remember your promise," he said, before leaving. Harry looked at Bykir and said "what Promise?" Harry asked. Bykir just responded, "In Thomas's words, life would be unbearably dull if we had the answers to all of our questions." Bykir then sighed, "Honestly though I really don't even like to make promises anymore, but when someone asks for I promise like that I just can't say no… I just hope I can keep this one." Harry was wondering what Bykir meant, when Bykir added, "Oh yeah duel is wills, tomorrow just after sundown, Wrigley Field, whatever that is." "The stadium huh?" said Dresden. Bykir breathed a sigh of relief, "Thank the Avatars, if this was Lore Wrigley field might have been place full of giant worms or demon tenacles." Harry laughed, "By the way I'm meeting someone later for a job and I want you to come along as back up just in case." Bykir looked excited, "Oh boy more excitement." What surprised Harry was the lack of sarcasm. Bykir then said something, "By the way Shiro wanted me to tell you that the war is not your fault. That the Red Court has been building its forces for years, that you merely the excuse." Harry was surprised by this. "Say why were you so cocky around Ortega?" asked Harry. Bykir grinned, "Because compared to what I've gone up against in Lore, Ortega is nothing. There are a couple of badass vampires on Lore. Like Safiria, Queen of the Vampires, and Lord Frydae XIII, self-proclaimed King of the Vampires. Frydae and I almost killed each other in our last fight; I might have been dead if it weren't for the aid of his great granddaughter Thursday, and Safiria herself. Then later Safiria blew up his castle with a wave of her hand. From what I heard about Ortega I thought he would be on their level." Harry then grinned, "That's what you meant by letdown." Soon a long Dark Limo appeared and Susan came out. She stared at Bykir and said, "Our back up's a kid?" she asked. "This _kid_ happens to also be my second for the duel against Ortega." Susan just looked concerned and pulled a tuxedo out of the trunk for Harry. Martin came out and noticed Bykir then froze. "Um Susan?" he said. "Yes," she responded. "This _kid_ is probably more powerful than half of the Red Court. When I was told we would be receiving back up, I wasn't expecting a Lorian." Susan then froze then took another look at Bykir and shuddered. "Now I'm really starting to feel sorry for Ortega."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Everyone arrived at the Marriot and the Security told Bykir to wait outside while he grumbled something about maybe he should listen to Charity. Harry was later questioning Marcone when Hendricks and a woman who introduced herself as Gard showed up. Gard later says to Dresden, "You know normally in some situations like this we would discreetly tell our security to escort you out of the builing." "Why would you tell him this Gard?" asked Marcone looking annoyed. "Because Mister Dresden has got a Lorian bodyguard outside ready to charge in at the first sign of trouble," replied Gard shivering. "What does that have to do with anything?" asked Hendricks. Gard shook her head, "I'm under strict orders to not pick a fight with a Lorian here and to advise you to refrain from so as well." "Why's that," Inquired Harry. Gard smiled and said, "Because we currently don't know which Lorian's are currently in this world. Antagonize the wrong one without probable cause and unprovoked and we could make some very deadly enemies. There are many kinds of Lorians. Some are able to destroy entire planets and some are even able to punch out Gods, and some still are able to bend reality to the point of breaking it." Gard shuddered again. Later after some stuff the narrator is too much of a lazy sack of crap to get into. Harry got Susan and Anna Valmont to Martin when Nicodemus attacked. Bykir turned towards Nicodemus when something Harry never expected happened.

 **Play Dragonfable Music: Dragon Rage**

Bykir's eyes glowed Redder then Harry had ever seen them. He leaped and Nicodemus and screamed "Blood Rite!" When he cut Nicodemus, Nicodemus did something that he didn't even do when Ana Valmont shot him several times in the chest. He screamed in pain. Even Nicodemus looked shocked at this. Bykir shouted to Susan, "Go He's mine!" There was so much anger in his voice. Nicodemus looked at his bleeding wound when Deidre appeared. "Grab Dresden and go father," ash she clashed with Bykir. "Doom blast!" shouted Bykir as he blasted Deidre five times with a blast from his hand and she screamed in pain and fled. Bykir looked and saw Nicodemus and Harry were gone. "Damn!" he shouted.

 **End music**

Harry began to have weird dreams again as Nicodemus had knocked him out. More about Bykir and Valtrith. He saw Bykir standing over a fallen skeleton warrior. "Ugh," he said, "I really need to stop trusting random notes sending me on quests to the middle of nowhere." Then there was a noise as Bykir turned around. Then he ran to hide behind a rock. That is when Zealot and the rest of Valtrith's cultists showed up. "We must find the artifact," said Zealot, "If you fools do not find it soon, none of you will live to see the resurrection!" Then Zealot turned and saw the fallen skeleton warrior. "Grrr, they're here!" he shouted, "Find the artifact! Now! Whoever brings me the head of Bykir will get a special reward!" Since this was a dream Harry could hear Bykir's thoughts. _Okay so I need to find the artifact first and take out as many of these guys as I can_. The scene changed, and Zealot and the rest of the cultists were standing around a bigger fallen skeleton as a shadow flew off in the distance. Zealot got angry and shouted, "YOU INCOMPETENT FOOLS! Master will not forgive us! I will punish you so hard that y-," but before he could finish a burst of energy came from his face causing his hood fall back revealing the face of Valtrith on the side. "You. You sniveling idiot," said Valtrith in anger, "You call me into this world without using an artifact from the Greatest Evil this world has ever known? Without a piece of the creature that pulled the strings of both Sepulchure and Bykir? That brought this world to its knees and ate the sun?" Valtrith's expression only grew angrier as he continued, "I remain unfinished and until my resurrection… until my completion… your pain will only grow a thousand fold!" The scene changed as harry heard the sound of Zealot's cry of pain. Bykir was standing by a fire with a scrap of black cloth on a stick. Harry was wondering what was so special about a piece of cloth and apparently Bykir was wondering the same thing. "Is this thing really so evil that the cultist are after it," Bykir wondered aloud, "That someone who hates me sends me to keep it out of their hands… It's a piece of cloth." Bykir pondered for a bit, " I can drop it in the fire and it's gone," Then Bykir's eyes started to flash violet, Or I can… wear it for a day or two then destroy it," Bykir then began to reach for it with a hungry expression on his face, "No. I should keep it. Forever." And right before he touched it he said, "my precious," and he touched it and the entire area released a blast of dark energy. The scene changes again as Bykir Symone and the young warrior from before whom the dream told Harry was named Ash arrived at Valtrith's castle as a girl Harry couldn't make out was lying on a coffin as Valtrith's cultists surrounded her. There was an odd looking axe at the side. And Zealot was sporting some sort of black Aura as opposed to the normal purple aura. "STOP!" shouted Bykir. Valtrith grinned (Zealot's hood was down) and said, "Stop? You've only just arrived, Bykir, and late I might add… We've been waiting on you." Zealots head began to bubble as he kneeled in excruciating pain. Bykir looked angry, "If you wanted me here, all you needed to do was ask Baron. I'm not afraid of you or whatever minions you throw at me," he said. "I wanted you here on _**my**_ schedule, Bykir. As impatient as I am, the timing for what I wanted to accomplish needed to be right," as Valtrith spoke Zealot continued to kneel in excruciating pain as his head bubbled more and he added, "rushing leads to forgetfulness." "I'm… sorry… Master…" gasped Zealot. Bykir continued to look angry and said, "I don't care about your schedule Baron! Let Serenity go it's me you want!" Valtrith just laughed devilishly. "You may have succeeded in beating me once hero, but not this time," said Valtrith, "While you were hacking your way through the woods I've made sure the artifacts I needed for my completion made their way here." "No matter what evils you add to your being monster, we'll still be stronger!" shouted Symone, "You exhausted your supply of evil the first time and Bykir took care of the rest." Valtrith grinned, "There are evils you haven't considered Hunter. Even the tiniest piece of the shell that hatched a World Destroyer contains a great deal of the power that I need." He gestured to the foot of the coffin that Serenity was laying on where Harry noticed an egg shell. Then Valtrith spoke to Bykir, "I do thank you for bringing what my cultists were unable to recover Bykir." An odd glow comes from Bykir as he contemplates then his expression shows shock at sudden realization. "What is he talking about?" asked Symone. "You liar! Bykir would never help you!" shouted Ash. Suddenly a flying squirrel in a hockey mask takes the cloak scrap from Bykir while they're all distracted. Symone and Ash look shocked. "You… you should have destroyed that," said Symone. Valtrith catches the cloak scrap and says, "Even the tiniest scraps of an object infused with evil are enough." He then placed the scrap on the girl's hair. "This time though, I'm leaving nothing to chance. Every piece put forward for my creation belonged to a creature that rocked this planet. Villains that wrought death and destruction and the potential to plunge this world into true darkness!" As Valtrith spoke Zealot's head bubbled a third time. "This time… I will create my own evil artifact to aid in my creation." Using Zealot's hand he put a hand on Serenity's head. "NO!" shouted Bykir. Bykir, Ash, and Symone proceeded to rush forward only to have their way blocked by a barried of Black fire. They could do nothing but watch. Zealot's head bubbled a fourth time and his head lit on black fire. The egg shell and the cloak scrap began to glow and the girl's soul exits her body as the artifacts rose. Her soul appeared to wake up. "Oh I finally fell asleep! It feels I haven't been able to since I found that unlucky axe…" she said when Bykir shouted "SERENITY!" "Huh? Wha… what's going on? Bykir?" asked Serenity. Harry was horrified by what happened next. Zealot's body completely caught on black fire and the artifacts were sucked in along with Serenity's soul as she screamed. The cultists vanished and Valtrith was whole once again. Only his Cloak of Darkness and Claw were now black. Bykir looked horrified. "No! NO! You monster! I will destroy you and pull her soul back from the depths of wherever you banished it!" he shouted. The Axe proceeds to float near Valtrith. "Her soul was banished Bykir. It was consumed in my formation!" declared Valtrith, "I pulled her very essence out of her, out of time, and devoured it all! All that is left is a husk!" the axe then floated over Serenity's body and Valtrith finished with "There is nothing left to save." And with that the axe proceeded to be impaled in Serenity's body and heart as it transformed her body into a gruesome famine carcass animated by black magic. This was Caitiff. Caitiff spoke and her voice was raspy and demonlike. "Thank you master for freeing me. You have the power of the Elder one. Caitiff will serve you. Harry figured out the cloak scrap tied Caitiff to Valtrith. Valtrith spoke, "Welcome Caitiff to the world you will help me destroy." Bykir and everyone looked shocked. "What have you created?" asked Symone. "Can I take that one apart?" asked Caitiff. "Show me what you can do," said Valtrith. The mouth on the axe embedded in Caitiff's chest opened and a beam of black energy was released that nuked half the forest. Luckily Ash projected a barrier of light around the trio. "We can't take another hit," said Ash. "We have to run," added Symone. Everyone just ran without even attempting to fight. "I have failed you master," said Caitiff. "I used them for what I needed them for," said Valtrith, "They run from death and now they have to watch helplessly as their luck turns to ashes and their world is consumed by darkness." Then he shouts towards the retreating Bykir, "Run Bykir! Tell everyone of your 'victory' and how you helped to achieve it!" The scene changed as he laughed maniacly. Harry was now in a town called Falconreach, as a fog of Darkness starts coming out of the forest as Cultists and Valtrith's forces just wait in there and the sky turns red. Archers are on the rooftops watching for forces while a group of people are gathered around between the Darkness and the entrance to Falconreach. The group is made up of Bykir, Symone, Ash, a purple haired girl named Valencia, a few guys in armor known as Guardians and a group of people known as the Rose (let's just assume the dream is telling Harry these things) as well as some guy resebling Batman (Batoro). Everyone was looking puzzled. One of the Rose members (Isaphan) just asked, "Why… why aren't they attacking?" "Hold strong soldier. They're up to something!" shouted Ash. But Isaphan was impatient, "They're just standing there… We should attack!" he shouted. "He's right! We can take them out now!" agreed one of the guardians (Endnai). They and a few other rose members rushed towards the enemy. "No! Stop you fools!" shouted Symone looking concerned. One of the archers (Cinquenfoil) shot a flaming arrow into the darkness, but the darkness just came back. Cinquenfoil's eyes then just widened and shouted "It's a trap! Get back to the light!" Harry notices Endnai, Isaphan and a female Rose member get dragged into the darkness as they scream in terror. Bykir runs after them but Symone shouts "STOP!" Bykir does stop. "Do you want to join them?" asks Symone, "Don't get lured into the Shadows!" Meanwhile Valtrith and Caitiff were watching from within the Dark Shadows. "For me master?" asked Caitiff. "No," replied Valtrith, "I have greater plans for them. Mere defeat isn't enough for Bykir and his band of pitiful heroes. I will break them before I devour their souls and send them into the darkness." The scene changed once again. A wave of dark mist shot up into the sky and split into two skulls that went into opposite directions. One landed by a fortress with the Rose Emblem (Oaklore Keep) the other landed by Bykir in Falconreach. Each came with some sort of note. Bykir read his note aloud, "'You can end this now. Fire on Oaklore and not only will the Darkness recede, but you'll eliminate one of your many enemies. Wait too long… and Oaklore will fire on you. Be the hero this world deserves. JV'" Bykir closed his eyes on the last part. One of the guardians (Rikah) shouted, "We can end this… fire that catapult!" "NO! Stop!" shouted Bykir. Rikah looked angry. "Stop?! You saw Endnai get dragged away! Besides we've taken out more than half of Valtrith's forces already!" he shouted. "No please! I have friend in Oaklore," pleaded a female Rose member named Lafter. "And what if they fire on us?!" asked Rikah angrily. "They have friends here too," said Bykir, "if we fire it's exactly what Valtrith wants and I would really like to avoid doing anything he might want us to do." "And what if he's counting on that?" asked Rikah angrily, "Can we really just the Rose of Oaklore not to fire?" Lafter and her fellow Rose members glared at Rikah. "We aren't going to fire," declared Bykir. Then he turned to his dragon. "Bolt watch the skies. I need you to be ready just in case." Bolt then took off. The scene changed again. Bykir, Lafter with a torch, Symone, and Valencia are walking through the darkness when they see 3 hooded figures. "Cultists!" shouted Symone as she got into battle stance. "Wait," said Valencia. She went up to the middle one whose hands were tied. She pulled back his hood revealing him to be Guardian Endnai. He looked pale and on the verge of tears. "They disguised them as Cultists," said Valencia. "He wanted you to kill us," replied Endnai. The scene changed again. Caitiff and Valtrith were standing on the hill, "Your minions have failed," said Caitiff. "This battle isn't over yet," replied Valtrith. The catapult at Falconreach then fired it's bolder at Oaklore. "Bolt go!" shouted Bykir. Bolt took to the skies and blasted the bolder to pieces. Then the catapult at Oaklore fired its boulder which is covered in black smoke. One of the Rose soldiers asks, "How are we supposed to stop that?" Another Rose member replied, "Don't Panic Soldier! Ready the table!" A table then gets launched at the boulder and they both explode into pieces. Meanwhile Valtrith and Caitiff were watching the results. "There are no… no bodies…. I can destroy the town… Master," said Caitiff as the eyes and mouth on its chest glowed red. "No," said Valtrith. Caitiff looked confused as the glow faded, "I… don't understand," it said. "When I first found the shadow cape its power was… singular," explained Valtrith, "I could afford to be rash and attack knowing nobody could match me in battle. It took the machinations of my cowardly sister to end my domination over my enemies." Caitiff tilted its head as Valtrith continued, "Now even lowly guards carry weapons of untold power. Rushing to attack led to my downfall at the unworthy hands of Bykir… but I will have my revenge. I will break Bykir, break his town, break his friends, I will turn them to darkness… and then bring them Doom. Just as I brought it to my sister but they will suffer first."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Afterwards Harry woke up to Cold water, and hours later Nicodemus and Deidre showed up. "Blast your Lorian ally. If my daughter hadn't intercepted him I might have been fatally wounded at the least." Then Harry noticed some red eyes glow and heard the voice he heard in the dream, it was Caitiff, "So Bykir is here?" it asked, "And you did battle with him." Nicodemus clutched his chest where Bykir slashed at him. "I underestimated him, I wasn't expecting him to actually be able to hurt me. I was caught off guard. I will not make that mistake again." Caitiff made a creepy breathing noise (I don't know use your imagination, think of horror movies or something) "You know Nicodemus, Valtrith's offer still stands," it said. "Well you can tell Valtrith that he can take his offer , his Cloak of Shadows, his Evil fetish, his Ultimate Villain Complex, his cutlists, and his name, SHOVE IT UP HIS ASS! I will not be his pawn, and I will not take orders from someone else." Caitiff cackled, "Well Now that Bykir is involved you won't have much of a choice for much longer. He hasn't even shown you his full power yet. And you haven't even had to deal with his partner yet either. But we will respect your wishes for now," and with that Caitiff faded into the darkness. Nicodemus pinched the bridge of his nose. "I am so sorry about this Mister Dresden, I normally don't have uninvited guests." Now after even more stuff that the author is too much of a lazy sack of crap to get into, Nicodemus was about to kill Harry when Shiro showed up. After Shiro offered to trade his life for Harry's and the offer was made, Shiro said, "Now. Let him go." "Very well," said Nicodemus, "As soon as you release my daughter and lay down your sword, the wizard will go free." Shiro only smiled, "I know the value of your promises and you know the value of mine." Nicodemus leaned forward and said "Swear it." "I do," Shiro said, and he did something, "Set him free and I will take his place as you demand." After harry was freed and got up when he got over to Shiro, the old knight decided to add, "Oh and before you try to double cross Harry and go after him anyway, you should know that I've also been kind enough to ask my Lorian friend to wait way outside," at that Nicodemus clutched his chest again before Shiro continued, "I don't know what exactly you may or may not have done to warrant such animosity but Bykir seems to really hate you." "I NEVER EVEN THE MET THE KID UNTIL RECENTLY! WHY THE HECK DID HE SCREAM BLOOD RITE!?" Nicodemus shouted. Shiro handed Harry the sword and Harry made it 6 inches from the exit of Undertown when Nicodemus shouted, "HE'S HAD ENOUGH OF A HEADSTART! NOW KILL HIM!" Harry got up the ladder where Bykir and Susan were waiting for him. "Where's Shiro?" asked Bykir. And then after much more things happening Martin drove by Harry's house as Bykir, Harry, and Susan jumped out of the car and took refuge in Harry's apartment.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **Well that chapter took so long to make. Maybe because I'm a lazy sack of crap. Anyway first off shout out to Kog6943 for giving me the idea to put inserting sound track to play and when to end it when I read his twilight key fic. Go check out his work. Anyways in other news Dragonfable is now 10 years old. Also that dream sequence is going to be the last one involving Valtrith directly. At least for now. Also I wish to point out that Bykir's eyes glowing red is actually a visual effect of wearing the doom knight armor in game. Also if you wondering what Thomas meant about Lorians like Bykir having no sexual energy and are therefore immune to the lure of the white court. It's actually meant to be a bit of a joke about how Dragonfable is supposed to be a kids' game (emphasis on supposed to) so there are no sexual related stuff so Bykir is incapable of feeling sexual tensionor getting a boner. Last thing I want to say, I will be prioritizing this fic until I finish the Death Masks arc. Now if you have any feedback or constructive criticism, or even suggestions on things you want to see. Leave a review. I want to know what you all think and am open to suggestions. But please make it be one of those this time. No spam, no trolling, just feedback, criticism, or suggestions. NOTHING ELSE.**

 **Lazy Sack of Crap Counter: 13**


End file.
